Another Night of Thrombeldinbar
by Romantic Twist
Summary: Peter Pan flies to the Land of the Giants and is mistaken for their fairy legend Thrombeldinbar.


Alternate title too long for fanfiction's title bar: ON A CLEAR NIGHT OF THROMBELDINBAR, YOU CAN SEE STRAIGHT ON 'TIL MORNING

In a giant hotel bar, two men were drinking together. They had met there recently, and become friends, as they continued to indulge their addictive problem with alcohol.

"I'd be in prison now, if it weren't for those little people," said one of them, named Hoebow, "There I was having a drink in the park one day, when I saw a small fire. I stamped it out and went to sit on the bench. Before I knew it, I had drifted off to sleep. The next thing I knew I was arrested and charged with the murder of a woman who'd been found dead nearby in the park."

"What happened? How did you get off?" asked the other man, O'Reilly.

"I was still in the cell at the police station, when they announced that some little people had apparently broken into the real killer's house and left a picture for the police to find. They somehow managed to take the photograph with the killer's own camera. He confessed to making unwelcome advances to his model and accidentally killing her and setting me up to take the blame. They're clever, those little folk."

"They certainly are," said O'Reilly, "One of them actually had me believing they were leprechauns. I became their servant for a while, and then they told me the truth and we parted on good terms. Leprechauns indeed! Who'd believe it. Sometimes I think we should give up on this ale."

"Maybe we should try to cut down," said Hoebow, "I'll walk home with you. Your apartment's on the way to my place."

O'Reilly and Hoebow finished their drinks and stepped out into the street. They went walking through the park and were just passing under one of the bright lamps, when they saw a tiny boy dressed in green sitting on the very top of the back of a park bench.

"You're one of those little people," said Hoebow.

"I suppose I am little to you. You're so big," said the boy.

"We're very pleased to make your acquaintance, young sir," said O'Reilly.

"I'm pleased to meet you too, but Tink and I have to be going."

"I don't see anyone with you," said Hoebow, "Who's Tink?"

"She's as small to me as I am to you, so small that you can't see her sitting on my shoulder. Her full name's Tinkerbell. I'm Peter," said the boy, "Well I really have to fly. Have a nice evening, both of you."

With that the boy suddenly flew into the air and over the park.

"Did you ever see such a thing?" asked Hoebow.

"Now I'm sure of one of two things," said O'Reilly, "Either that Mr Fitzhugh and his friends were kidding me for some reason about there not really being any such thing as leprechauns, or you and I really do need to stop hitting the beer altogether."

Hoebow and Reilly staggered home in confused silence.

"They were very big men," said Peter, "How big indeed they must have seemed to you."

Tinkerbell answered in a quiet voice that was only intelligible to Peter Pan. Peter and Tinkerbell had gone flying up from the Island of Lost Boys and gone higher than ever before. Without the fairy dust, they would never have been able to breathe. They had been searching and searching, hoping to actually reach the Second Star to the Right and see what it was like, when they had gone through a strange opening up near the stars and come out in this world of giants.

Now they flew over the park some more and into a gigantic city. It was all rather amazing, but to Peter Pan and Tinkerbell, the park seemed to have the closest landscape to the island that they were used to.

They flew to a house and saw that a young girl was up rather late in her bedroom that night. They flew over to her window and saw that she was playing in her room. Then Peter noticed giant cookies on the windowsill. He began to nibble from one of them. Even Tinkerbell helped herself to a negligible portion of the giant biscuit.

Suddenly the window was opened, and they saw that the girl had come to see them.

"Thrombeldinbar!" she said, "I knew you'd come if I put out the cookies like Mom said. I'm Leeda.

The girl tried to grab Peter, not even seeing Tinkerbell. Peter flew into the room and dodged her many attempts to get hold of him. To Peter it was just an amusing game. She had apparently mistaken him for someone else. Peter landed on top of a high shelf, and then the girl's door opened and her mother came into the room and shut the door.

"Look Mother! It's Thrombeldinbar on the cupboard. I can't reach him," said Leeda.

"Would you like me to help you down, little boy. I'm Mrs Farrer," said the woman, "Leeda, this is not Thrombeldinbar. It's obviously one of the little people."

The woman somehow reminded Peter of Wendy Darling, not Wendy Darling as she had been when he had first met her and brought her to the Island of Lost Boys, but the Wendy Darling who had later been so much older than twenty. There was something warm about her nature. Instead of flying out of her reach, Peter let her grip him gently and put him down on Leeda's bed, where she sat with her daughter.

"He really is Thrombeldinbar, Mother. He can even fly."

Peter had some inkling of what had happened. These people had mistaken him for one of their local legends. He would play along and make them happy.

"I can," he said, and flew up and landed on Mrs Farrer's shoulder.

"You really must be Thrombeldinbar," said Mrs Farrer in amazement.

"Would you like a thimble?" asked Peter.

"I suppose so. But you don't look as though you have one," she said.

"I do," said Peter Pan.

With that he suddenly gave Mrs Farrer a kiss on her soft giant cheek.

"Can you grant wishes?" asked Leeda.

"What would you wish for?" asked Peter.

"I wish I could fly like you," said Leeda.

"I don't think Thrombeldinbars can make giant girls fly," said Peter, spotting her dolls, "But would you like to see your dolls fly?"

"Oh yes," said Leeda.

"Sprinkle them, Tink," whispered Peter to Tinkerbell, who had just landed on his shoulder while he was still standing comfortably on Mrs Farrer's, "They're not alive, so you'll have to pull them as well. They're empty inside and not as heavy as real people. Just make each one do a flight for Leeda in turn. She won't see you. You're too small."

To Leeda's joy, her dolls began to sparkle a little. Then each one took turns to fly around the room and land again.

"Thrombeldinbar has been pleased to grant your wish," said Peter.

"Thank you," said Mrs Farrer, and gave Peter a giant kiss on his own tiny cheek, "You've made my daughter very happy, and given her a special memory."

"Your daughter?" said Peter, "So you are a mother then."

"Yes, I am," said Mrs Farrer.

"I wish you could come to my Island of Lost Boys and be our mother," said Peter.

"I'd love to be your mother if you wanted to let me adopt you. You could stay here. Leeda and Teddy would be so happy," said Mrs Farrer, thinking of her children as permanent siblings of Thrombeldinbar.

"Oh I have to get back to the Island of Lost Boys soon," said Peter, "And anyway, you're too big for me to take you with me. You would have been a wonderful mother."

"You would have been a wonderful child," said Mrs Farrer, "But have a safe flight, Thrombeldinbar."

Peter and Tinkerbell flew out of the window and began soaring over the giant city once more.

All of the giant buildings in the city were the most unfamiliar structures that they had ever seen. After a while, they flew back to the park and heard voices.

"Go around to the other side of those shrubs and cut them off, Sergeant!" growled Inspector Kobick, "If they get away this time, I'll demote you to constable and have you back in a routine police station!"

"Yes sir!" said the SID officer, and walked quickly around.

The two giant men had flashlights to augment the light from the lamps in the park. Peter and Tinkerbell hovered high above them all and looked down into the shrubs that the giant men were converging on from both sides. They saw two people their own size running through the bushes. One was a woman dressed in pink. She had blond hair and a rather tall figure. The other was a man dressed in an unusually designed red suit. He had dark hair.

"We should help them, Tink," said Peter.

Keeping out of the path of the light from the flashlights, Peter Pan and Tinkerbell swooped down into the shrubs, just as Kobick spotted Captain Steve Burton and Stewardess Betty Hamilton.

"Split up," whispered Steve, "I'll try to lead him away."

Betty ran in one direction, and Steve in another.

"I'll get the girl! The little captain's coming your way!" called Kobick.

"I'm on it sir," said the Sergeant.

Peter Pan saw the giant inspector's hand groping about, somewhat hindered by the giant plants. He was just about to grab Betty, when Peter flew down and took her in his arms and lifted her into the air. Kobick lunged in surprise, but Peter flew too fast for the Inspector.

Meanwhile Tinkerbell landed on Steve's shoulder, and sprinkled a load of pixie dust onto him.

Recalling his incident with the toadstool dust, and the way it had caused him to launch into a paranoid attack on his friends, Steve tried to brush it off. He felt the tiny girl tugging at the top of his suit. What was she trying to tell him?

Then he felt his feet lifting ever so slightly off the ground, just as the SID Sergeant came into view.

"I've got you now!" said the Sergeant.

The girl flew off Steve's shoulder.

"If only I could fly like you. Maybe you're trying to tell me I can. I just need to have faith and trust you," thought Steve, and his wishful thinking was all it took to make the pixie dust work.

Steve followed the tiny girl into the air. The sergeant never had a chance to save his job. He could only hope that Kobick would make allowances for the fact that little people could now apparently fly.

Tinkerbell led Steve to where Peter Pan and Betty were already hovering out of Kobick's reach.

"Speaking as a pilot, can I say that you two might well make suborbital flights obsolete," said Steve.

They all introduced themselves, and Steve led them to the campsite. His usual security precautions seemed wasted on someone who clearly had the power of flight and had just saved them from giants. The least they could do was offer the two visitors a bed for the rest of the night.

The others were all asleep. Steve got Peter and Tinkerbell settled, and then he and Betty found their regular beds too.

"We never did get what we went for in the city," thought Steve, "But the others just aren't going to believe what happened instead."

In the morning, Steve introduced Peter Pan and Tinkerbell to the others, and the two newcomers told their story.

"Without your abilities, I don't think we could still breathe, even if you did give us the temporary ability to fly up to the space warp," said Mark Wilson, "We would need our ship, and we just haven't been able to get it going."

"All you need is faith and trust, and a little pixie dust," said Peter, "Tink, do you think you could cover the ship with enough pixie dust to make it fly for a while?"

Tinkerbell explained that to give such a large inanimate object the power of flight would exhaust even her talents. They would have to make a short flight, to bring them closer to the position below the space warp, then rest up, and then make another flight. They would wait until nightfall came again, and then make their first journey.

Barry took the opportunity to talk to Peter.

"Are there really lots of boys like me on your island, boys without mothers and fathers?" asked Barry.

"Yes," said Peter, "You'd be most welcome to join us, when I get you back to our world."

"Thank you," said Barry, "I'd really like to come."

Night fell once more over the giant forest, and Tinkerbell sprinkled pixie dust over the Spindrift.

"Don't worry about your instruments," said Peter, "Tink wouldn't understand how to make them work, even if you had the components you need. Just have faith and trust and wish this Spindrift of yours to fly."

To save the ship from excess weight, Peter flew on in front of it and led the way, as the Spindrift rose into the air. Valerie, who was now very much involved with Mark Wilson, couldn't help but notice the way Tinkerbell was being true to an apparent habit of resting on Steve Burton's shoulder, a habit which had rapidly developed that day.

The ship flew over the forest, over the park and over the city. Steve did his best to recall the spot where they had first landed below the warp and been found by the giant boy who had lifted up the Spindrift. Peter seemed to have a far more accurate sense of direction or memory, and brought them fairly close to that spot, before they had to land. The pixie dust was wearing off, and they landed in the garden of a fancy giant house.

"Can we repeat the process to get to the warp?" asked Dan, "I don't like the idea of hiding out in the ship in this garden all night."

"Look for yourself," said Steve, seeing how Tinkerbell had practically collapsed, "We don't have the reserve pixie dust to achieve escape velocity. She'll have to recharge."

Steve seemed to have formed a reciprocating attachment to Tinkerbell, thought Fitzhugh, abandoning his plans to court her attention and use her abilities to help him rob banks on earth.

They settled down in the garden, having decided to hope that Tinkerbell would be revitalized enough to get them airborne just before dawn. They were all sleeping soundly, when the Spindrift was suddenly lifted into the air. Those inside the ship awoke, including Barry, and saw that a giant teenaged girl a few years older than Barry was peeking into the ship.

"Put us down!" yelled Steve.

The girl obeyed.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I thought you were all asleep in the garden. I didn't realise there were more of you in the ship."

"So you just shook us all around to find out," said Fitzhugh.

"It's alright," said Mark, "It's Angela Fowler. She helped us get away from her parents once before, when they'd trapped Dan and Betty and me."

"Is it you, Mr Wilson?" asked Angela.

"Yes, and I'm sorry for my friend. He's never been big on tact with me either," thought Mark, remembering how Fitzhugh had been quick to sound off with false accusations at Mark, incorrectly concluding that Mark had murdered Inspector Swan with a curare dart.

"So let me get this straight," said Dan, "Of all places to hold up for the night, we've landed in the back yard of two giants who once held us captive."

"And the daughter who released you," said Angela.

"So what were you doing out here in the middle of the night?" asked Mark.

"My parents have become more and more involved with the city's politics, and I'm old enough to leave anyway. I was thinking of moving out. I just don't know anywhere exciting enough to go," said Angela.

"You could come with us," said Barry, "I'm not just going to a smaller place like yours. I'm going to an island of lost boys and mermaids and pirates and all sorts of things. Peter's told me all about it."

"I'd love to come with you all," said Angela, "But how would you take me there?"

"Well you once helped me," said Mark, "I have an idea. Steve, remember Joe, the giant who took a chemical formula that reduced him to our size? He was involved with two other giants. One was called Logar. The explosion which took their lives happened at the third giant's place. What was his name? Malok or something. I think Logar was the one who invented the chemical formula. The notes might still be at his house. I'm sure if we looked him up, we could find the means to reduce Angela and take her with us."

"But Mark, Logar's a common name here. Remember your friend Dr Franzen and his wife Altha? They also worked with someone called Logar," said Steve.

"I'm sure Tink and I could find it in no time," said Peter.

Tinkerbell sprinked pixie dust on Mark Wilson. Then he and Peter and Tinkerbell flew around the city. Tinkerbell flew ahead at high speed, searching every house in the city until she found what Mark was looking for. They went in, and Mark mixed the reducing formula and took it back to Angela.

The young giantess took the formula and shrank to the size of an earthling. Valerie pulled out the dress that she'd worn when they'd first flown to the giant world, and slipped under Angela's collapsed giant clothes to provide her with a suitably sized outfit.

"I think Barry's got a crush on you," said Valerie quietly, while they were both still out of earshot of the others.

The former jet set girl was always the first to pick up on any hint of romance.

"He's a bit younger than me, but really cute!" said Angela, "I only met Mark and Dan with Betty last time there were little people here."

"You're a little person yourself now, and Mark's very much mine," teased Valerie.

They had used up most of the night. Tinkerbell had not expended much of her recharged supply of pixie dust, by enabling Mark Wilson to fly for a while. Now she was ready to recharge the Spindrift with pixie dust. As soon as she had done so, all of the Spindrift passengers and crew climbed aboard, along with Tinkerbell and Angela Fowler.

The Spindrift took off and Peter led the way to the anomaly, just as the sun began to rise on the giant world. The Spindrift followed Peter Pan through the anomaly, and was led down to land on the Island of Lost Boys. Having been awake for nearly 24 hours, they were all now so tired that they immediately took advantage of Peter's hospitality and went to sleep for hours.

Peter and Betty were the first to awake.

"Did you say there was a mermaid lagoon here?" asked Betty.

"Yes. Would you like me to show it to you?" responded Peter.

"Yes, do!" said Betty.

Peter left Tinkerbell asleep on Steve's shoulder and walked for once, so that Betty could walk with him. They sat on the rocks until the mermaids surfaced and introduced themselves. They talked for a while and then the mermaids left them alone.

"You flew down and saved me from Inspector Kobick," said Betty, and put her hands on Peter's face.

Then she kissed the boy.

"I think I like your thimbles even more than Wendy's," said Peter.

"Who is Wendy?" asked Betty, wondering if this cute young thing had already found himself a girlfriend.

"I met her long ago. She came here for a while, but then she went away, and once off this island, she grew older and had a little girl of her own. She didn't seem to like me anymore. I like you more than any other girl who's ever come here. I wish you could stay here and never grow old," said Peter.

"Would I really never grow old?" asked Betty.

"You wouldn't," said Peter.

"Why do you call my kisses thimbles?" asked Betty.

"Kisses? Wendy had one of those too. It was even smaller than Tinkerbell. She used it when she was sewing my shadow back on."

Betty giggled.

"Has nobody ever thought to tell you that you mixed up the two terms?" she asked, "A thimble is a small piece of metal used to protect a finger from being pricked by a needle, while one is sewing. This is a kiss!"

She kissed Peter again, and thought of his gallant rescue of her on the giant world. Older women were usually reluctant to get involved with cute teenage boys, because of their fear (albeit unjustified sometimes) to be hurt somewhere down the track. Yet this boy had just promised her perpetual youth. She would be older than Peter, but never grow into an elderly woman and die.

"You seemed sad, when you talked of Wendy leaving you," said Betty, "I think you're the most wonderful boy I've ever met. Would you like me to stay here with you, and give you more … thimbles?"

"Would you really stay forever, Miss Betty?"

"I'd love to," she said.

"I like your thimble-kisses, Betty."

They returned to the others.

"Tinkerbell and I can help you fly back to your own country," said Peter, "But it might be easier on her to leave the ship here."

"We were originally on our way to London," said Dan.

"London. I know that country best of all," said Peter, "Sprinkle them, Tink, and we'll have them back in no time."

"Not us though," said Angela, looking at Barry.

Tinkerbell sprinkled the pixie dust over Fitzhugh, Mark, Valerie and Dan, but not Steve.

"I think she wants me to stay," said Steve, "And I think I'd like to."

"Steve, are you sure?" asked Dan.

"It can't be any more unusual than a planet of giants," said Steve.

Peter and Tinkerbell flew off with Fitzhugh, Mark, Valerie and Dan, headed for London airport, where the truth would have to be edited somewhat, to leave out Peter Pan's involvement. Explaining their two years in the giant land would be enough of a challenge.

Angela wandered off with Barry.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend?" she asked.

"Not yet, Miss," said Barry, who had an instinct that he would be wiser not to mention his brief and undefined friendship with the Bounty Hunter's daughter. After all, they were just cookie friends really.

"Are you old enough to like girls?" asked Angela, "I mean, to think that we're pretty."

"When I saw you looking into the ship, I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen," said Barry, "It was the first time I understood why Mark and Valerie like kissing each other."

"Oh, so you'd like to be kissing Valerie," teased Angela.

"No. I'd like to be kissing you," said Barry.

"Then go ahead," said Angela.

Barry and Angela snuggled together and kissed each other. They could both stay there forever and remain as young as they were then.

When Peter and Tinkerbell returned, Peter was keen to introduce Betty to the other lost boys as their new 'Mother'. He also introduced her as his Giver of Thimbles.

"Just don't expect me to give thimbles to them," said Betty, "I will only be doing that for you."

"I don't think they're ready for thimbles from anyone yet," said Peter.

Down on the beach, two of Captain Hook's men had tricked Tinkerbell into another lamp, just as Captain Hook himself had once done. Steve came upon the scene and saw them walking off with the lamp, and saw the tiny Tinkerbell protesting inside it.

He charged the men and launched into one of his athletic attacks. The pirates were slow and ill conditioned, having targeted children and helpless girls for most of their career. Steve had no trouble knocking out the first one. The second dropped the lamp and launched himself at Steve.

As the lamp hit the ground, its glass shattered outwards, enabling Tinkerbell to quickly fly out, just as it happened, having hovered inside the lamp to avoid any impact damage.

Steve fought the second pirate and sent him fleeing.

Then he sat down on a rock and spoke to Tinkerbell.

"I wish I could make you bigger, or make me smaller," he said.

Then two strangers suddenly appeared in front of them holding what seemed like walkie talkies. It was Berna and Thorg.

"How did you do that?" asked Steve.

Thorg nudged Berna, to remind her that Steve Burton and Dan Erickson had forgotten their encounter which had concluded two years in Steve's past at Los Angeles Airport. Their combination growth + amnesia pills had taken care of that. Steve had relived history in his de-aged state and would not know who Berna and Thorg were.

"We used our STMs or Space Time Manipulators," said Berna, curious to know how Steve had once again returned to earth, this time in his present, "How did you come to be here?"

"I just escaped from a planet of giants so big that I would look like little Tinkerbell here," said Steve, "She helped me to fly here through a warp from that planet's dimension. She likes me and I like her, but I just wish we could be the same size.

Berna looked at Thorg with a mischievous grin.

"Honey, I don't know about this," said Thorg.

"I think we could help, and in return we'd just like to observe and explore this island for a while," said Berna.

"How?" asked Steve.

Berna pointed her STM at him.

"It's easy, my friend. I can just do this."

Steve was suddenly shrunken to the same size as Tinkerbell, who beamed at him with joy.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Berna.

"Was there any way you could have made Tinkerbell large?" asked Steve.

"I'd lose my abilities," said Tinkerbell.

"I can understand you now," said Steve.

"We could have enlarged her, but not with the STMs," said Berna, "It's too hard to concentrate power on such small beings. These pills could make you large again, and you could take them if you ever changed your minds. We'll leave them with you. Just be warned though, that they do have a designed side effect of causing very significant spells of amnesia. Do you really want to be her size?"

"I love her," said Steve, "So yes, I do."

"I think you're out of your mind," said Berna, mimicking an earlier speech of Thorg's for his amusement, "You're going to remain that size forever, a tiny being on your own world. But love does that. You have the pills if you change your mind. We're off to explore."

While Steve and Tinkerbell embraced for their first kiss, Berna and Thorg explored the Island and discussed the incident.

"Should we really have meddled?" asked Thorg.

"We weren't changing any history. This time the Captain got back on his own, without interfering with the events of the past," said Berna, "Besides, it was nice to be able to help him this time."

"I guess we've seen enough. Let's go," said Thorg.

Meanwhile, Steve and Tinkerbell came up for air.

"You made yourself so small in comparison to other people, and you have no flying power without my help," said Tinkerbell, "I don't know what to say."

"Just say you love me too," said Steve, "Besides, over the last two years, I've grown quite accustomed to being much smaller than the average citizen. On your island, with you to sprinkle flight dust on me, I'll be fine."

Betty came upon them and found Steve's new size somewhat amusing.

Not long after that, Barry and Angela were swimming together on the outskirts of the island, and stopped for another kiss.

Suddenly the girl grew larger and larger and Barry found himself resting on her giant lips.

"Oh dear," she said, glad that the water covered her, as she had just burst her swimmers, "The formula must have worn off. I'll have to stay with the rest of my body obscured underwater until the lost boys can sew a few curtains together into a new robe for me."

Barry ran back to tell the others.

"I remember that Joe had to take what we thought was vitamins," said Betty, who had formed a brief romantic attachment to Joe, before discovering that he was a shrunken giant, "They kept his size reduced. Mark made the formula, and there was one dose left in the abandoned Spindrift, but if she takes that it won't last long anyway. She might as well remain giant sized."

They made the giant robe and gave it to Barry. He rolled it up and took it to Angela, and turned his back while she stepped out of the water, shook herself dry and put on the giant robe.

"Do you still love me now that you're so big?" asked Barry.

"Of course I do. I only had to shrink to get here," said Angela.

"That's good. I think I love you more than before now," said Barry.

She gave him a giant kiss.

"You're so sweet," she said.

She built herself giant living quarters and became the best protection the lost boys could ever have had against the pirates. For a long time, Angela and Barry , Steve and Tinkerbell, Peter and Betty were three happy couples.

One day Angela said, "I miss my home world. I didn't' think I would, but I do. I even miss my parents. I'd like to take that last dose of reducing formula just long enough for Peter and Tinkerbell to enable me to fly back home in the Spindrift. You could come with me, Barry."

"I don't want to go back to the giant world and live there," said Barry, "But I'll make the trip with you to say goodbye."

Angela was returned to her own world, and told her parents she'd run away for adventure and come home. With the aid of pixie dust, Barry and Peter and Tinkerbell took the Spindrift back to the Island once more. Barry befriended the mermaids, but never fell in love with them as he had done with Angela. He lost all track of time, during the pleasant life that he led on the Island. It was good to have joined the lost boys, and to still see Betty and shrunken Steve, his two old friends.

However, one day he decided that he missed Angela so much that he would go to her world and offer to secretly marry her there, so long as she kept his presence unknown to other giants, especially the SID.

Once more Peter and Tinkerbell helped Barry fly the powerless broken down Spindrift though the warp and into Angela's garden. Barry waited until he saw her come out into the garden, while Peter and Tinkerbell stayed in the bushes inside Spindrift.

"Barry!" she said, "Is it you?

"Yes. I came here like you wanted. I love you Angela, and want to be with you forever, even if it means living here with giants."

"I loved you too Barry, but I'm so much taller than five foot and so much older than twenty. I have a daughter of my own now, and frolicking off to Peter Pan's Island on your planet is no life for a little girl. I really think you should leave, Barry."

Despondently Barry took his last trip back to the Island of Lost Boys, once again guided and flown through the anomaly by Peter Pan and Tinkerbell. The Island was only a memory of loss and sadness to him now.

Barry decided it was time to rejoin his own civilization, and had Peter and Tinkerbell lead him on a pixie dust flight back to the mainland. There he looked up Mark and Valerie, hoping they would take him in. He learned the sad news that Fitzhugh had died of old age in the time that Barry had been on the Island without aging.

"You're an old friend and we shared many adventures together," said Mark, marvelling at how Barry was still exactly the adolescent boy he'd remembered, "I don't see how you're going to reintegrate into society, unless I spend a small portion of my considerable wealth on a place for you to live. There is one condition though. Come over for dinner once a week, at least for a while."

The first time Barry came over for a meal, he was introduced to a girl around his own age named Tina-Belle, the only child of Mark and Valerie Wilson.

"They named me after Tinkerbell, in a way," said the girl.

Tina-Belle Wilson and Barry took to each other very quickly, which had been Mark's intention all along, when he insisted on the dinners. Barry found it was nice to age normally again, with the promise of adulthood and marriage to look forward to.

Dan Erickson had not been seen for years.

On the Island of Lost Boys, Betty and Peter enjoyed their youth. Betty had all the boys she needed to satisfy any maternal instincts, and she was still very much in love with Peter Pan.

Steve Burton and Tinkerbell were happy together too.


End file.
